Talk:Lyricus
Dump Not sure how much of this has been covered in the past but from my perspective the wingmakers materials are to be taken on a literal and metaphorical level. Dr Neruda : originally called Dr Anderson - reference to Mr Anderson of the Matrix trilogy - eg similar metaphor involving the living within a human reality matrix, the apocalypse, animus, Gnostic Christianity, sealing heaven from earth etc ACIO - alien contact intelligence organization. “optic disc found in 23rd chamber” - eg DNA found on 23rd chromosome / unstable genome “access code for optic disc” - accessing information within the DNA “computers powerful enough to time travel” - metaphor for consciousness / DNA operating outside of time / space “causal energy” - also refers to soul consciousness / group consciousness / mediated through DNA in the 3rd dimension see brain.jpg greys - metaphor for frontal cortex - eg lack emotional development / technological prowess / fractured organizationally - eg egoic in nature - in separation communicate with telepathy - eg are autonomous psychic elements corteum - derived from corteal or pertaining to the cortex “I think that's why Fifteen didn't trust the Greys. He felt they used communication to manipulate outcomes to their own best interest in favor of shared interests”. - a reference to fractured nature of the human psyche and the inability to really pinpoint who is in overall control - eg secret organizations are trying to control the human mind, whilst autonomous psychic elements are trying to control the outside population, whilst the genetic mind in also having a large effect on humanity. Labyrinth - is an encoded word with references to the brain / spiritual journey / wholeness of the human psyche "We are all on the path... exactly where we need to be. The labyrinth is a model of that path. A labyrinth is an ancient symbol that relates to wholeness. It combines the imagery of the circle and the spiral into a meandering but purposeful path. The Labyrinth represents a journey to our own center and back again out into the world. Labyrinths have long been used as meditation and prayer tools. A labyrinth is an archetype with which we can have a direct experience. We can walk it. It is a metaphor for life's journey. It is a symbol that creates a sacred space and place and takes us out of our ego to "That Which Is Within." Labyrinths and mazes have often been confused. When most people hear of a labyrinth they think of a maze. A labyrinth is not a maze. A maze is like a puzzle to be solved. It has twists, turns, and blind alleys. It is a left brain task that requires logical, sequential, analytical activity to find the correct path into the maze and out. A labyrinth has only one path. It is unicursal. The way in is the way out. There are no blind alleys. The path leads you on a circuitous path to the center and out again. A labyrinth is a right brain task. It involves intuition, creativity, and imagery. With a maze many choices must be made and an active mind is needed to solve the problem of finding the center. With a labyrinth there is only one choice to be made. The choice is to enter or not. A more passive, receptive mindset is needed. The choice is whether or not to walk a spiritual path. At its most basic level the labyrinth is a metaphor for the journey to the center of your deepest self and back out into the world with a broadened understanding of who you are." “prophecy of 21st century” - apocalypse - worldwide trauma / fear / widespread institution of outside controls / inside mind control “network of secret organizations” - eg illuminati, esoteric agendas, trauma based mind control "ever-increasing wealth and power” - literal, and a metaphor for control of the human mind / consciousness “We've devised the world's finest security systems, which are both undetectable and impregnable to outside forces like the CIA and the former KGB” - eg they seem to be referring to themselves as inside forces - eg autonomous human psychic elements “central race” - eg within the human psyche / future version of humanity “future version of humanity" - DNA mutation "immerse themselves in the time capsule's art and philosophy, it affected the central nervous system in a way that it improved fluid intelligence” - access to the genetic mind “multidimensional seven-sensory domain” - seven multiverses, seven chakras etc, access to genetic mind “"First, what're RV technologies?" Dr. Neruda: "Think of it as psychic spying.” eg mind control / intrusion “The Central Race resides in the most primeval galaxies nearest the centermost part of the universe” - the innermost components of the human psyche “According to the Corteum, in order to govern the material universe, First Source must inhabit materiality and function in the material universe.” - in order to create heaven on earth you need wholeness of the human psyche “It's surrounded by dark gravity bodies that make it essentially invisible even to those galaxies that lie closest to its periphery” - a reference to the dark side of the human psyche, or in Jungian terms processing the shadow... “Within our genetic substrate is the inborn structure that will ultimately deliver our species to the central universe as a perfected species.” - reference to heaven on earth / 5th dimension - refer to images 5d.pic.jpg As opposed to the hierarchical / flat earth world view flatearth.jpg “In this process, it activates parts of our nervous system that feed the brain with a much richer stream of data from our five senses and two additional senses that we have yet to consciously activate.” - potentially a reference to consciously accessing the subconscious and unconscious components of the human psyche. Ancient Arrow site - ? goldring.wetpaint.com “"Like the state of enlightenment as described by some of our planet's spiritual teachers. “, That's only because mystics and scientists alike do not understand this aspect of the human DNA template. Adaptation is the primary intelligence designed within our genetic code, and it is this intelligence that is awakened, or triggered, with certain stimuli. "The stimuli can be artificially induced, that is to say, the Central Race has encoded adaptation to higher vibratory frequencies within our DNA that they can trigger through catalytic images, words, or sounds." - using the wingmaker materials to progress to enlightenment / 7 chakras / multidimensional seven - sensory domain / kundalini / access the genetic mind - unconscious. “There are many organizations that have noble exteriors and secret interiors. In other words, they may have external agendas that they promote to their employees, members, and the media, but there is also a secret and well-hidden agenda that only the inner core of the organization is aware of”; “The IMF, Foreign Relations Committee, NSA, KGB, CIA, World Bank, and the Federal Reserve are all examples of these organizational structures. Their inner core is knitted together to form an elitist, secret society, with its own culture, economy, and communication system”; - again a reference to mind control; autonomous psychic elements; the human un/subconscious exerting more control on the outside than presently understood and being more connected eg the elite of society dominated by male / left brain restricted analytical thinking / same genetics - families down through generations - has created a positive feedback downward spiral of human civilization with unconscious people at the top making decisions whose main concern is the accumulation of wealth and status which has created overpopulation, socialized capitalism for the elites, energy shortages and climate change with plans for globalization based on fear, scarcity and control. “The agenda, as I know it, is primarily concerned with control of the world economy and its vital resources -- oil, gold, gas reserves, platinum, diamonds, etc” -currently humanity is on course to attempt to implement a NWO based on enforced control, eg outside population trying to control the masses of humanity, also experimenting in widespread mind control, but subconscious / unconscious components of human psyche also exerting control on the outside in destructive ways “"The only organization that I'm aware of that is entirely independent as to its agenda, and therefore the most powerful or alpha organization, is the Labyrinth Group. And they are in this position because of their pure-state technologies and the intellect of its members. All other organizations -- whether part of this secret network of organizations or powerful multinational corporations -- are not in control of the execution of their agenda. They are essentially locked in a competitive battle." - the only people actually consciously in control are those humans who are whole psychically / enlightened “I think they left behind these time capsules as their way to bring culture and technology from their time to ours. We also believe that these sites represent a defensive weapon. A very sophisticated defensive weapon.” - future humanity communicating to the present through our DNA to transition to golden age and prevent global suicide Believe me, the reality of the ET situation is much more complex and dimensional than I have time tonight to report, and if I gave you a superficial rendering, I think you'd find it impossible to believe. So I'm going to tell you partial truths, and I'm going to be very careful in my choice of words. "The Martians are a humanoid race fashioned from the same gene pool as we. They live in underground bases within Mars, and their numbers are small. Some have already immigrated to earth, and with some superficial adjustments to their physical appearance, they could pass for a human in broad daylight. "President Clinton is aware of these matters and has considered alternative ways to communicate with ETs. To date, a form of telepathy has been used as the primary communication interface. However, this is not a trusted form of communication, especially in the minds of our military personnel. Virtually every radio telescope on the globe has been, at one time or another, used to communicate with ETs. This has had mixed results, but there have been successes, and our President is aware of these." - reference to ET’s as 4th dimensional / astral / autonomous human psychic elements, underground bases (depths of human psyche), military personnel - mind control of military “To the extent that information is doctored, then I think you could say that the President is manipulated. He has precious little time to perform fact checking and fully evaluate alternative plans, which is why the advisors are so important and influential." - again the people who think they are in control are actually being controlled by advisors or fragmented parts of the human psyche - this is the natural result of living within a hierarchical based culture. "This Federation has both invited members and observational members. Invited members are those species that have managed to behave in a responsible manner as stewards of their planet and combine both the technology, philosophy, and culture that enable them to communicate as a global entity that has a unified agenda. "Observational members are species who are fragmented and are still wrestling with one another over land, power, money, culture, and a host of other things that prevent them from forming a unified world government." - another reference to enlightenment / wholeness of human psyche "This technology requires an operative, or a team of operatives, to be able to physically move into vertical time and be inserted in the precise space and time where the optimal intervention point has been determined.” -refers to a subsection of humanity which attains enlightenment / DNA activation through the wingmakers materials and are able to work as a collective consciousness to shepherd humanity into a golden age vertical.jpg Animus - several meanings - alien synthetic race / computer intelligence / male part of the feminine unconscious / primitive component of human psyche / intention; animating spirit / animosity reference to a component of the genetic mind / unconscious of humanity which is well connected (hive mind / collective consciousness), distant galaxy (deep within the human psyche); "synthetic race. A species that can clone itself and fabricate more and more of its population to serve the purpose of its colonization program." - eg autonomous component of human unconscious which is able to self replicate with other peoples psyche but is asymetrical in terms of male / female component leading to unbalanced consciousness overly concerned with domination / control / and self preservation. "Synthetic organisms are not able to carry the higher frequencies of soul, which absolutely require an organic nervous system." - a reference to DNA as the unification force; eg the wholeness of the human psyche leading to heaven on earth “Unfortunately, there are so many conspiracies to keep this vital information out of the public domain, that what ends up in the hands of the public is diluted to the point of uselessness.” - secret government experimentation with human psyche / mind control to control masses - keeps vital information out of public domain. “why do you watch six hours of television every day” - mass unconsciousness of humanity - easier to control; mirror neurons / synchronized thought forms etc “Elitists have always existed since the dawn of man. There have always been those who had more aggression and power and would dominate the weaker of the species.” - a hierarchical society - dominated by male restricted analytical thinking, leading to a controlled docile population - devolution; global suicide etc 2011 invasion - reference to humanity descending into fear based consciousness due to an external stess on civilization and the increased use of mind control technologies as governments try to exert control over their populations “There are certain words that have been purposely seeded within our language by the WingMakers." eg animus, reptilian etc "The Corteum technology was designed to reduce the filtering aspects of the conscious mind and enable the higher frequency information packets to be fed to the conscious mind." -eg enlightenment, accessing the genetic mind "Fifteen felt that Einstein's theories underestimated the influence that consciousness had on quantum objects” “Quantum objects become increasingly granular or refined until they become pure light energy and cease to have mass. They are not of physical reality, but rather of a pure-state energy.” “then matter, light, consciousness, and reality are all interdependent like an ecosystem. And like an ecosystem, if you change one element you affect the whole. Isolating any of the elements contained within LERM, and changing it, it can change reality. And this is a fundamental construct of BST” -eg wingmakers materials catalyze DNA modification / enlightenment - graduated change in consciousness of humanity - 2012 - change in human reality matrix wave structure of matter - http://www.spaceandmotion.com/ “In other words, consciousness moves from non-space and non-time to become matter, and then it orchestrates LERM to produce a physical reality consistent to the encoded genetic properties of the physical object it has become.” - DNA holographic fractal reality matrix - http://biophysics.50megs.com/custom4.html, http://twm.co.nz/hologram.html, http://www.wholetruthcoalition.org/2009/06/08/reality-an-enormous-interference-pattern/ Discussion This website is about science. In the above, what is a single meaningful piece of information that can be objectively verified? *"alien contact" <-- when? what evidence? *"DNA operating outside of time / space" <-- how do you demonstrate anything outside of "time / space"? *"telepathy" <-- evidence? *"genetic mind" <-- what is it? How is it objectively demonstrated to exist? *"prophecy" <-- based on what source of information? List the specific predictions. *"the time capsule" <-- what time capsule? Where is it? *"Dr. Neruda" <-- Where did he obtain his advanced degree(s)? What are his peer-reviewed publications? *"The Central Race" <-- what is the objective evidence for such a thing? *"multiverses" <-- what is the objective evidence for more than one universe? *"higher vibratory frequencies" <-- list them and state their physical effects on humans *"the Labyrinth Group" <-- list the members and where they live *"future humanity communicating to the present" <-- describe the information being exchanged and how to detect it *"The Martians" <-- list the objective evidence for their existence and how it was obtained *"President Clinton is aware of these matters" <-- explain how this claim can be objectively verified *"higher frequencies of soul" <-- list them. Define "soul" *"keeps vital information out of public domain" <-- send me an email listing this information *"DNA modification" <-- describe the physical nature of that modification and how to detect it --JWSchmidt 02:15, January 10, 2010 (UTC)